A Quiet Thing
by OSUSprinks
Summary: FFPS, written for the Hideaway. Filius witnesses a birth. Enjoy!


_A/N: written for the Hideaway, it is a songfic about a character, in this case Filius Flitwick, witnessing a birth. I hope you enjoy! The song is "A Quiet Thing" by Kander and Ebb from the musical _Flora, the Red Menace_. I hope you enjoy. -Sprinks_

* * *

Filius Flitwick thought back over his life with Pomona Sprout, his wife and partner of more than forty years. It did not seem possible that so much time had passed since the night they eloped to Paris. He chuckled remembering the surprised faces of their friends and colleagues when they had returned from their weekend trip. At the time they had only been together a few short months, but they had been friends since their childhood and each had known they wanted to be together forever. 

_Together_, he thought. _We should be together right now._ He paced the waiting room, impatient for news.

_When it all comes true_

_Just the way you planned_

_It's funny but the bells don't ring_

_It's a quiet thing_

He still remembered clearly the day Pomona had come to him and told him they were going to have a baby. They had only decided to try for a child a month before, and truth be told, Filius had been looking forward to a few months more of practice.

Still, the idea that he would soon be a father had made Filius jump for joy. He had grabbed Pomona around her waist, swinging her in the air as he danced around. He was so happy; he was surprised the rest of the world was not responding in the same manner. _Bells should be ringing, birds should be singing_, he thought as he kissed his wife, deciding a bit more "practice" would not hurt after all.

_When you hold the world_

_In your trembling hand_

_You think you'd hear a choir sing_

_But it's a quiet thing_

Gwen Blodyn Flitwick, their first born, was truly the smiling flower her name implied. She had only been a few minutes old when Filius had first held his little "Petal," her family nickname. She had been so small and he had been afraid he would hurt her. He trembled a bit as Poppy handed the baby girl over. She had been so tiny that Filius could hold her in one arm, using his free hand to hold her hands and then feet as he counted ten little fingers and ten tiny toes. His baby girl was perfect.

Pomona had been tired, but she had smiled up at him, filling his heart with joy. Climbing into bed with her, Filius had held his two girls close as they each nodded off to sleep. He had spent most of the night staring at them, wondering what he had ever done to be so blessed. As he drifted off to sleep, Filius wondered once more at the silence of the world around him at a time when his heart was overflowing with happiness.

_There are no exploding fire works_

_Where's the roaring of the crowd_

_Maybe it's the strange new atmosphere_

_Way up here among the clouds_

"She'll be fine. Sit down. You are wearing a hole in the flooring and Pomona will not be pleased if you fall through."

Filius knew his best friend was just trying to make him laugh, but even Albus Dumbledore could not calm his nerves. If only he could be with her and know that she was doing well, that the baby was fine.

"Fil," Poppy abrupt entrance nearly caused his heart to stop beating. "She's asking for you. Follow me, and hurry, it won't be long."

Covered in a gown, gloves, and mask, Filius hurriedly entered the delivery room, met by a smile and kiss from his wife. He smiled quickly at Minerva McGonagall, Gwen's Godmother, before turning to his oldest daughter.

His Petal was drenched in sweat, her face was bright red, and she was currently gripping her husband's hand as if she were intent on breaking it. Brian Dumbledore, smiled at his father-in-law, though he was obviously gritting his teeth at the pain his wife was inflicting. Pomona stood at Gwen's other side, but she immediately made room for Filius.

Looking down at his baby who was about to give birth to his first grandbaby, Filius felt his heart fill with pride and joy. Even through the beeps of machines, the doctor's orders, Gwen's groans, and the heavy rhythmic Lamaze breathing of all the women present, Filius felt a serene peace fill the room as his happiness overwhelmed him. He was on Cloud Nine.

_Happiness comes in on tiptoe_

_Well, what do you know?_

_It's a quiet thing_

_A very quiet thing..._

Pomona quietly entered the spare bedroom they were occupying at Brian and Gwen's home. Filius and his wife had been there a week, helping the new parents adjust to having a little one around. Pomona had offered to take care of baby Kevin's feeding that night, as it would be their last with the new family before they returned to Hogwarts for the term.

Filius scooted to his side of the bed at his wife's insistent, "Move over, Grandpa." He folded her into his arms, holding her close.

"There is a reason we did not wait to have children, Fil." She snuggled closer, burrowing her nose into his shoulder.

"Why is that, Grandma?" he replied teasingly.

He felt her smile against his skin before she kissed him softly. "_You_ are too old."

They both chuckled as Pomona drifted off to sleep. He held her close to his chest, feeling the silent, rhythmic movements of her breath. The house around them was perfectly still and quiet, yet the happiness within was almost tangible. Filius could certainly feel it surrounding him. Happiness, he decided, was a very quiet thing.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did. _

_Happy reading,  
Sprinks_


End file.
